The Omega
by Tsukishiro Yue
Summary: Five years after Syaoran leaves Tomoeda, an old rival of Clow's might prove more trouble to Sakura than he's worth.  Rather, the cards he left behind, forged in mockery of Clow's cards, and far more sinister than Sakura could imagine. REVAMP OF OLD STORY


This is a revamp of a fanfiction I started a while back of the same title with the same basic theme. However, I was not satisfied with the fiction and have sought to rewrite it now. So here is the rebuilt version.

This fanfiction disregards the second movie entirely. A few things that happened in the series will also be changed to accommodate this fanfiction. Things such as Kaho, Terada, and Sonomi's ages will be guesswork.

I know that "second book" Card Captor Sakura fanfictions are probably common as all hell, but please give this a chance. I worked very hard on planning a lot of this and want to see what people think.

**Ω Chapter 1**

"She has been disposed of, then?"

"Yes, she will trouble us no further."

"Then the plan is in motion?"

"It's already been opened; it's only a matter of time."

"But won't this just end up like the other time?"

"Nonsense, there is no way 'that one' can handle this."

"I hope you're right, it took forever to get a hold of this... if something goes wrong, it's your ass."

"Ease up on him, will you?"

"Should we send him to make sure it goes right?"

"He's on her side."

"We can use him without him knowing."

"Perhaps... perhaps."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_His birthday was yesterday..._

For the millionth time that month, Sakura found her mind wandering to a certain Chinese boy. Syaoran had left Tomoeda promising he'd return. He had left on that plane after confessing his love to her, only to never return to her.

She got letters over the years. About how busy life was back at home for him, about his sisters and Meiling driving him crazy, and the pressure his clan was putting on him as the next head of the clan.

But he never came back.

Five years and he still wasn't back.

What was worse was that a few months ago, the letters came less frequently. A month ago, the letters stopped entirely.

She was sure everything was okay, but it worried her that he cut off communication like that.

She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. She had been up since 5am but had yet to feel motivated to get up. It was summer vacation, she was supposed to sleep in, not wake up at odd hours wondering about Syaoran.

She slid out of bed and padded over to her closet, pulling out the clothes Tomoyo had wanted her to wear that day. She then left her room and went downstairs.

When she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to find Touya and Yukito, wide awake with Touya making breakfast. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blushed a bit as Yukito looked in her direction with a sleepy smile, "Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

Sakura waved a bit and danced over to the fridge, looking around for a yogurt. Touya rolled his eyes at his sister and flipped the pancake he was cooking in the skillet, "Geez kaijyu, all these years and you're still red as a tomato around Yukito."

Sakura blushed heatedly and closed the fridge sharply, grabbing a spoon for her yogurt and waving it in his face, "At least I'm not the one that's making out with him in dad's bed while he's away at work."

Both men blushed at this, Touya raising an eyebrow, "Don't get all big with me just because you have boobs, missy." He poked her in the breast with the handle of his spatula for emphasis, earning him a squeak and a sharp slap upside the head.

"Nii-chan!!"

She sat at the table with her yogurt and aimed a glare at Touya's back, the whole exchange throwing Yukito into chuckles, "Touya doesn't like the looks the boys give you now."

Touya snorted, "Damn straight I don't, and if any of them touch her..."

"...she'll never get a boyfriend and will have to spend her time alone." Yukito finished, shaking his head.

Sakura flung a small spoonful of yogurt at Touya's head, missing and hitting the window, "Stop being so protective of me, I can take care of myself!" She stuck her tongue out at him and finished her yogurt, dashing up the stairs and leaving Yukito to lecture Touya about his "sister complex."

Sakura inwardly admitted, though, that Touya was right. Even sweet, naïve little Sakura could tell what kind of looks she got compared to the old days.

She had just finished her first year of high school and what a year it was. While there was no card capturing to be had, high school had its own little challenges that made life hectic. When Sakura wasn't cheerleading at the football games, she was playing flute for the band or helping out with the cooking club. This last little bit made Kero happy, as he often got samples of the sweets she baked and brought home. Sakura was still a bit slow in the cooking department, but it seemed that whenever it came to sweets, she had the innate know-how.

The last five years had been especially kind to Sakura's looks. She had grown quite a bit into a nice 5'5": Not too tall but not so short that she felt insecure about her height anymore. Not that Touya let her feel proud of her height for long. Her hair had grown out quite a bit. The first year she continually cut it to keep it in its old style, but she found that with her longer hair, she had another cute hairdo that she liked to have at all times; most of her hair down while she sported two half-pigtails on the sides of her head. Her bangs reached her chin and were held back by clips so they framed her face instead.

Her eyes were still a wide, startling green, though while having been innocent and naïve-looking in the past, they had a hidden knowledge. The look of someone that, while they believed in the best in the world and others, they knew enough that the world was not always a kind and perfect place.

Her figure had filled out a bit, though she still had a bit more of a figure to grasp. She wasn't the most voluptuous in her grade, that was Tomoyo, but she had enough that the guys couldn't keep their eyes off.

_That's fine._ Sakura thought as she plopped on her bed. _Just as long as they can keep their _hands_ off._

"Saaaakuraaaa... You didn't bring me anything!"

Sakura looked over at Kero, smiling tenderly, "Gomen Kero-chan, but you know we're going to meet Tomoyo for a picnic today. She'll have a ton of sweets I'm sure, so do you really want to ruin your appetite?"

Kero's eyes seemed to shimmer with happiness, "Yay! Sweets! Maybe she'll have some dango... and maybe some cake... like that red cake she brought last week..."

Sakura picked up her purse, letting Kero fly into it to hide, "Hai, hai, it's called red velvet cake. If she doesn't have it this time, we can ask her to make it next time."

Kero silently cheered in Sakura's purse as they traveled back downstairs and out of the house, Sakura throwing on her shoes and yelling over her shoulder that she was going out before heading out to the park.

Sakura found her best friend sitting under an oak tree, catching sight of Sakura and waving happily. Sakura jogged over to her and grinned, bracing herself for the impact.

"WAAAAAAAAII! That outfit looks so cute on you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura giggled and sat on the soft blue blanket Tomoyo had laid out, Kero peeking out of the bag as Sakura spoke, "Like you didn't know it would. You'll always have that special touch."

Sakura was in a pair of denim jeans that hugged her legs snugly and had cherry blossoms sewn in pink thread at the bottoms at her ankles. The shirt was a simple pink spaghetti-strap tank top with a single cherry blossom in red thread. It almost exactly matched Tomoyo's outfit, except Tomoyo's was with purple violets on her pants, a purple tank top, and a blue violet on the top.

Tomoyo blushed at the praise and beamed at Sakura, pulling several items out of the basket by her side, "Well, we should eat, ne? No sense letting all this food go to waste." Kero felt his mouth water at all the foods laid out. There seemed to be a bit of everything, from chicken to onigiri to a handful of different cakes.

Tomoyo popped a dango into Sakura's purse, both girls giggling at the munching sounds and hums of approval coming from her purse. Sakura dug into a bento box full of various seafood munchies, grinning from ear to ear, "Now this is how you spend a day of summer vacation!"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, eating some of the chicken and letting her eyes wander the park. Sakura's eyes moved to her best friend, a smile lighting her face.

Tomoyo, like herself, had grown quite a bit. Everywhere that Sakura was cute and perky, though, Tomoyo was graceful and elegant, like a princess. She had always been that way, but in their high school, she had all but been nominated princess of the school within days.

She had grown to be a few inches taller than Sakura, standing at 5'7". Her hair still reached her waist in soft curls and framed gentle eyes that only seemed more vibrant in her older age. Like Sakura, she found herself in many extracurricular activities, being in the cooking club and band with Sakura as well as helping out in the chorus when she could spare the time. Like Sakura, she played flute, but was also wonderful with the violin. The chorus especially loved her because she could fit her vocal range into whatever group they needed help in.

She had filled out quite a bit more than Sakura, having much nicer curves than Sakura. She was a bit thicker set than Sakura, though she wasn't fat, she just wasn't super skinny like Sakura had stayed, something that many of the boys in their school admitted they liked a lot.

Like Sakura, she noticed this change, but was content with it as long as no one made an advance.

She girls chatted and gossiped for quite a bit, Sakura avoiding a certain subject that had been bothering her until she finally broke down. She told Tomoyo about her concerns with Syaoran... how he had been gone so long after his promise, how the letters had dwindled to nothing...

Tomoyo listened patiently, then put a hand on Sakura's upper arm, "Well... Eriol was also in touch with Li-kun, wasn't he? I think you should give him a call and ask if he has heard from Syaoran at all."

Sakura smiled a bit; Tomoyo was always the more collected and mature of the two, "You're right... I should just ask him and stop panicking so much."

The two girls and guardian beast ate until they felt their stomachs might burst. Even as they were leaving, Tomoyo forced Sakura and Kero to bring some home with them. Finally saying their goodbyes, Sakura and Kero left for home.

Outside Sakura's house, she was surprised when Kero flew out of her purse, turning into his true form and growling low in his throat. Sakura looked around frantically before whispering, "Kero-chan! What if someone sees you!"

Cerberus didn't seem the least disturbed by this, his eyes narrowing at her house, "I smell blood, Sakura..."

Sakura froze, all ideas of secrecy flying from her mind, "Wh-What?"

He growled and lowered himself to the ground, "Blood. There's blood in the house. Turn the doorknob for me and let me go in first, Sakura."

Sakura wanted to protest but knew that it was probably the best course of action. She clasped a hand over her chest, over the area where she knew her key hung on a thin chain, and turned the doorknob, letting Cerberus push his way inside.

She followed behind him cautiously, closing the door behind her. The moment the door clicked shut, she saw her brother coming towards them. She knew at once, though, that something was wrong with him.

He was hunched strangely and arching his fingers, covered in blood, like claws. His eyes seemed wild-looking and when his eyes locked on hers, not an ounce of recognition could be seen.

She muttered softly, "What... what's going on...?"

Touya lunged forward, trying to gouge Sakura in the stomach with his fingers, which she could see as he got closer had turned into sharp claws. Cerberus anticipated his move and got a hold of Touya's arm with his teeth, giving a snarl as he threw his head and sent Touya flying across the room.

Touya landed on his hands and feet much like a cat, giving his own growl before getting up on his feet again and lunging at Cerberus instead. The two of them grappled like wild animals despite the protesting cries from Sakura.

"By our contract, I command thee... Release!"

Sakura took several strides forward, her released wand firmly in her grip. She gave it a brief twirl as a card flew through the ceiling above her from her room, then threw her wand up to meet the card halfway.

"Windy!"

Touya found himself being wrested away from Cerberus, who was now sporting several nasty wounds from trying to not hurt Touya while defending himself. Touya struggled, spat, and snarled, but Windy kept him in a firm grip above the ground.

After a moment, a silver aura flew from Touya's body to the ground below him, the aura forming into a silver panther. Cerberus shook his head in disbelief, his voice cracking, "That... that thing... has the same aura as a Clow Card... I mean a Sakura Card."

Sakura held her wand in both hands, getting into a staring match with the beast, "A card... does that mean I can capture this thing?"

Cerberus tried to force himself to his feet, growling as the beast prepared to lunge, "I don't know, but it's better than nothing."

Sakura nodded and spoke out forcefully, "Windy, change targets." Windy flew at the beast, letting Touya down gently as it attempted to bind the beast with its winds. The beast swatted at her and refused to be tied down, but its distraction was enough for Sakura as she swung her wand forward, "Return to your original guise! I command thee!"

The room was enveloped in a swirl of black energy as the beast roared and tried to leap at her. However, its form merely dissolved into black energy and sank into a rectangular aura at the tip of her wand. The last of the energy sank into it, the aura becoming a card.

Sakura plucked the card out of the air and brought it to Cerberus, who eyed it curiously with her.

The card resembled a Clow Card immensely. The back was the same, though where the Clow Cards had been gold this card was silver and where it had been red it was black. Instead of little stars in the corners, there were little circles that vaguely resembled black holes: dead stars. The magical array on the card was similar to a Clow Card as well, though the array was silver while the sun and moon were black.

The front of the card now bore a silver panther much in the same stance as The Thunder in his own card. The card edge was silver along with the frame around the picture, while the space in between was a dark gray. The sun, moon, and ribbon with the card's name were black, while the kanji at the top and the name were in silver.

"The Slash."

She read the name from the bottom of the card, her voice a soft murmur. Her eyes then turned to Cerberus, who in his weakness had to change back. She called a card to her, though her synergy with this card was great enough that she didn't need her wand. An exact replica of her came down the stairs, bearing the first aid kit she had asked of her as well as...

"Yue-kun!"

The Mirror laid Yue on a couch next to Cerberus, then handed the first aid kit to Sakura as she spoke, "He transformed when that card possessed your brother... he tried to hold him off, but you can't defeat someone you're not willing to hurt."

Sakura nodded sadly and tended to Yue's wounds while The Mirror dealt with Kero's. Sakura murmured towards Kero, "I thought that the Clow Cards were the only cards Clow Reed ever made. I thought there were only 52."

Kero winced a bit as his miniaturized wounds were tended to, "Believe me, I thought so, too... but that aura, that was far too vicious to be something of Clow's. Clow was mischevious, but he would never create something with that much malicious intent in its aura."

"The question now is who created this, who are they, and did they create more than one."

Sakura looked down at Yue, smiling weakly, "So you're awake."

Yue nodded and sat up, wincing and letting a hiss out from between his teeth. His hand went to his bandaged shoulder and Sakura looked at him with worry, "You shouldn't try to move."

He shook his head, willing his wings to vanish out of view, "I'm fine, Sakura. My point still stands valid; we're in trouble."

The Mirror finished with Kero and murmured to Sakura, "I will be with the cards when you need me further, Sakura-sama." The Mirror vanished, Kero floating over to Sakura and landing on her shoulder. Sakura walked over to her brother, checking him for wounds and cleaning them up. He wasn't badly hurt, a few scratches here and there from where Cerberus's claws had caught on his skin.

She let out a sigh, shaking her head, "I guess being possessed took more from him than I thought."

Yue muttered softly, "I'm sorry... I would have called on the cards for help, but lately my power has been unstable. It's taking a lot for Yukito to sustain me on his own."

Sakura once again found a sharp pain in her chest. No matter how much she grew magically, she still found that she couldn't sustain her moon guardian. Even after her trials with Eriol, it seemed that she was just too incompetent.

Yue inwardly struck himself at seeing the state he put his mistress in and put a hand on her shoulder, his low voice washing over her, "Do not blame yourself, mistress. It's the way Clow created me. Kero can sustain himself because his false form and true form are the same, he merely has to eat. I, on the other hand, have two separate selves, the other which must eat much to sustain me."

Sakura looked up at him, suddenly struck with an idea. Though the more she thought about it, the more she became uneasy. It would take a great deal of magic to do what she was considering. Upon seeing the concerned faces of her guardians, she decided to speak up, "I was thinking... maybe if Yue-kun has his own form away from Yukito-san, he could sustain himself like Kero and not have to worry about Yukito-san... but it would take a lot of magic, right?"

Kero nodded, "Not to mention you'd be dealing with souls, Sakura. Not exactly an easy business. Mess one thing up and the souls involved will never be the same. Even some of the toughest sorcerers refuse to attempt such a thing out of fear."

Sakura got a firm look on her face, "But what if I could? What if I could do it?" She looked up at Yue, the moon guardian struck by how selfless his mistress was being.

He put his hands on her shoulders, letting a small smile grace his lips, "Thank you, Sakura, but you don't need to do that for me. It's a large risk."

Sakura stood up, sighing, "It's a risk I'm willing to take if you are." She raked a hand through her hair, "I'll ask Eriol about this card and the split in a few hours... I don't want to call him too early."

Yue nodded and picked Touya up, laying him across one of the couches and looking up at Sakura, "You go ahead, I'll watch for when he wakes up."

Sakura smiled gratefully before heading up the stairs into her room, Kero still on her shoulder. Kero opened his mouth to give his two cents about the split when Sakura froze in the doorway, staring at her bed.

There, on top of her sheets, was a book, not unlike the Clow Book of old. She walked closer to it, hesitantly picking it up. She opened it to find that, like the Clow Book, it had a hole the size of the card she just sealed. She place The Slash in the book and locked it with her key, examining the outside.

Just like the card's differences against the Clow Cards, this book was silver and black rather than gold and red. The image on the front, rather than being the lion-like figure of Cerberus on the front with his wings cradling his body, was a tiger-like figure, black with white stripes, and bat-like, black wings.

There was a ribbon design across the top where on the Clow Book it read "The Clow." However, this book had "The Ω" across the ribbon. Sakura stared at it curiously, "I wonder what this symbol means. It's not any kana or kanji I've ever seen."

Kero shook his head, not having any idea either, "All I can say is ask Eriol."

Sakura nodded her head and dialed the long distance number to her friend in England. It seemed like he would never pick up, when she suddenly heard his deep voice on the other end, "Hiiragizawa residence, Eriol speaking."

"Eriol-kun? It's Sakura."

Eriol's voice lifted a bit, his tone a bit more cheerful, "Hello Sakura-chan. What a surprise to hear you calling me so early."

Sakura blushed and muttered softly, "Sorry, it's just really important."

"Well then, by all means, speak what's on your mind."

Sakura sighed, "Syaoran's been gone for five years now... he's been sending me letters, but the last few months he sent a lot less, and then for this past month, I've been hearing nothing at all. Have you heard from Syaoran at all?"

Eriol was silent for a moment, then shook his head, stroking Spinel's head as the great panther lounged beside his chair, "I'm afraid I've fallen under the same thing, Sakura-chan. Syaoran has also not contacted me in quite a while. In fact, I believe a month sounds about right."

Sakura felt her heart leap up into her throat. She had hoped Eriol would have good news for her. As if sensing this, Eriol spoke again, "I'm sorry, I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear. I'm sure he's fine, though, Sakura. You know if it was really that big a deal he'd tell us immediately."

Sakura nodded a bit to herself, sighing, "I guess you're right... I guess it's just a gut feeling. The card situation didn't help, either."

Eriol muttered, "Card problem?"

Sakura leaned back against her headboard, telling Eriol of the mess she had walked in on and the card she just captured, along with the book that appeared on her bed, "...just like the Clow Book, but everything is these depressing shades of silver and black. There's also a symbol on the top that I can't understand. It doesn't look like any Japane—"

"The Omega."

Sakura stumbled on her next words, frowning, "What what?"

Eriol's voice seemed choked, his eyes widened in disbelief. _He actually made it..._

Sakura murmured softly, "Eriol-kun... do you know about this book?"

Eriol spoke in that same strained voice, hoping against hope he was wrong, "That symbol is the Greek letter for Omega... the end... the book you are holding is the Omega Book... possessor of the Omega Cards."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**END CHAPTER 1**

Just as a side note: I know some characters, especially Yue, were out of character, like how Yue is more familiar with Sakura. This is not an error on my part and will be explained in later chapters.


End file.
